DOGGY and PIGGY in MISSION
by Shinji Tanaka
Summary: Yamanaka Ino & Inuzuka Kiba. Di tugaskan untuk menjalankan misi, di Kirigakure. Tepatnya menyelamatkan putri Shion yang di culik, berhasil kah mereka?


Summary :: Yamanaka Ino & Inuzuka Kiba. Di tugaskan untuk menjalankan misi, di Kirigakure. Tepatnya menyelamatkan putri Shion yang di culik, berhasil kah mereka?

Warning : canon gak kerasa, gaje, abal, aneh, dll yg buruk rupa (?)

**By:  
Noki is One Piece Lover**

**Rated:  
T**

**Genre:  
Romance, Humor, Advanture**

**Tittle:  
DOGGY and PIGGY in MISSION**

Please enjoy, dan maaf kalo banyak typo's dan hancur. T^T ini fic pertama di fandom Naruto. Review yah, senpai T^Tb

…

Di ruangan rokudaime-Hokage...

"Yamanaka Ino, kau kutugas kan untuk menjalankan misi ke Kirigakure. Kau harus menyelamatkan putri shion yang di culik di desa Otogakure, paham?" jelas sang rokudaime-hokage,Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku mengerti,Naruto-sama. Tapi, apa aku hanya sendiri di misi ini, Naruto-sama? Dan berapa lama misi ini untuk ku?" tanya Ino panjang x lebar x tinggi (?)

"Hahhhh,,, kalau itu sih, aku kurang tau..tapi, setelah selesai misi, kau boleh kembali ke konoha. Dan oh,iya! Kau tidak sendirian kok!"ujar Naruto semangat

'Lalu? Siapa partner ku?' tanya Ino dalam hati.

"TOK..TOK.." ketuk seseorang dari luar pintu yang tidak berdosa (?)

"Nah! Itu dia. MASUK" kata Naruto. masuklah seorang cowok berambut coklat jabrik dan memiliki dua segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di kedua pipinya, dan lumayan tampan.

"Naruto-sama, memanggil saya?"tanya pria tersebut kepada Naruto dengan sopan.

" Yap. Inuzuka Kiba, kau kutugas kan untuk menemani Ino ke Kirigakure, besok pagi. Kalian harus berangkat sekitar jam enam pagi. Mengerti?" jelas Naruto yang ujung-ujungnya bertanya juga. (?)

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"APAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka berdua frutamin—ekh! Frustasi.

" Satu misi dengan mu? Aku tidak sudi!" kata Kiba sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada dan memalingkan muka ke arah lain.

"Kau pikir aku sudi apa? Huh? Dasar DOGGY!" ujar Ino yang tak mau kalah.

"Apa? Kau—dasar PIGGY!" balas Kiba.

"Apa kau—" kalimat Ino terpotong.

"Sudah CUKUP!" teriak Naruto yang membuat KibaIno Membatu.

"Sudah.. Kalian boleh keluar." Kata Naruto sambil mengayunkan tangan nya ala mengusir seekor hewan (?) Kiba dan Ino pun akhirnya keluar dari rungan rokudaime-hokage.

Di lorong koridor kantor hokage...

"Besok, jam 6 kita sudah siap di gerbang." Ujar Kiba membuka keheningan.

"Iya,iyaa.. ah! Bawel!" jawab Ino ketus.

"Aku tidak bawel! PIGGY!" balas Kiba pada Ino.

"Aku bukan PIGGY! Aku Ino! DOGGY!" ucap Ino.

"Dan aku Kiba! Bukan DOGGY" jawab Kiba tak mau kalah.

"Ah, KIBA!" teriak seorang dari ruangan Naruto.

"Ah, ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Kiba pada gadis yang ternyata bernama Hinata.

"K..kata Naruto-sama, ka..kau jangan mem..bawa a..akamaru ke sana., karena Shion-sama t-takut pada a..anjing." Kata Hinata Panjang Lebar di kali 2 (?)

"apa? Uh! Baik lah!" ucap kiba. Akhirnya Hinata kembali ke ruangan hokage, tentu saja, dia kan asisten hokage.

"haha! Kau tidak boleh mengajak akamaru dalam misi i—" kata-kata Ino terputus sendiri karena melihat Kiba yang memasang tampang badmood, atau murung? Mana yang mau ? (?)

"Kiba? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino memastikan dengan takut-takut.

"sudah lah. Aku pulang dulu" ucap Kiba dingin lalu meninggalkan Ino.

"Dia kenapa? Aneh sekali, ah! Mungkin karena akamaru tidak boleh ikut dalam misi ini," gumam Ino. Ino pun akhirnya meninggalkan kantor hokage, menuju rumahnya.

keesokan hari nya, di gerbang konoha...

"Kiba!, apa aku terlambat?" tanya gadis berambut pirang, Ino.

"Tidak. Ayo berangkat." ujar Kiba.

"Ump!" jawab Ino sambil mengangguk. Mereka pun pergi ke desa Kirigakure, tentu saja melompati ranting-ranting pohon. Setelah berjam-jam melompati ranting-ranting, mereka akhirnya sampai di desa Kirigakure. Dan langsung saja mereka menghadap pemimpin desa itu. Setelah berbincang-bicang sedikit dengan pemimpin desa kirigakure, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari penginapan.

di penginapan...

"Mohon maaf, tapi hanya ada tersisa 1 lain sudah di huni" ucap maid yang bekerja di lobby penginapan tersebut.

"Baiklah, kami pesan kamar itu." Ucap kiba tegas. Ino? Terkejut pastinya.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" tanya Ino berbisik.

"Apa kau mau tidur di jalanan?" tanya Kiba balik.

"Tentu saja tidak! " jawab Ino cepat. Tentu saja berbisik.

"Tenang. Kau tidur saja di kasur. " jawab Kiba singkat.

"Hah? Lalu? Bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya Ino

" Aku bisa di sofa, kalau tidak di lantai.." jawab Kiba lagi.

"Err.. baiklah," jawab Ino seadanya. Mereka langsung menuju tempat yang akan mereka tempati.

Di kamar penginapan..

"Ya sudah! Aku mau tidur, awas ya, kalau kau macam-macam padaku!" ucap Ino.

"Iyaa,iyaaaaa.. ah, dasar PIGGY." jawab Kiba.

"DOGGY!" balas Ino.

Ino pun langsung merebahkan dirinya dikasur. Dan mulai terlelap.

Tengah malam...

"Aduhh.. Kenapa aku bangun tengah malam begini sih?"gumam Ino tidak jelas dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk di kasur nya.

"Ng? Kiba?" gumam Ino. Ia baru ingat kalau dia sekamar dengan Kiba dipenginapan tersebut. Ino pun melangkah tanpa sadar ke arah Kiba yang tidur disofa, sejenak Ino memperhatikan Kiba, dengan rasa iba. 'Ia bisa bertahan tanpa ayah nya. Dia sangat kuat, bisa bertahan tanpa ayah nya, dan... kalau di perhatikan, dia manis,tampan juga.. HEI! Apa yang aku pikirkan?' batin Ino. Sontak wajah ino memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang siap di santap (?)

"Ngghh..." terdengar suara seseorang, tentu saja Kiba.

"Astaga. Dia pasti kedinginan." Gumam Ino. Langsung saja Ino mengambil 1 selimut lagi yang masih terlipat di kasur. Ia pun menyelimuti Kiba.

"oyasumi- Kiba.." ucap Ino pelan. Ino akhirnya kembali ke kasur dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Keesokan harinya.. di kantor pemimpin desa kirigakure..

"Saya mohon pada kunoichi konoha, untuk menyelamatkan Shion-sama yang diculik. Sekarang mereka berada di Otogakure. Saya mohon. Selamat kan Shion-sama.!" Mohon pemimpin desa tersebut.

"Baiklah. Kami akan menyelamat kan Shion-sama. Ayo Kiba!" ujar Ino yang mendapat persetujuan dari Kiba dengan anggukan. Mereka akhirnya pergi berangkat menuju desa Otogakure, tempat di mana Shion diculik.

Di perjalanan...

Srek,srek... srek,srek...

"Eh? Suara apa i—mmmmppphh!" Ino langsung dibekap seseorang yang masih belum di ketahui siapa.

"INO—mmpphhh!" begitu pun dengan Kiba. Mereka berdua langsung dibawa entah kemana.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Hei! Dimana ini?" tanya Ino entah pada siapa.

"Kita berada di Otogakure, Ino" ucap Kiba.

"Dan kita berada di sel." Ucap seseorang. Tepatnya wanita. Merasa ada suara lain, Ino dan Kiba menoleh ke arah belakang. Mencari asal suara tersebut.

" Aku Shion, putri yang tinggal di Kirigakure. Kalian pasti kunoichi konoha 'kan?" tanya seseorang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Shion.

" Ya, aku Yamanaka Ino. dan partner ku, Inuzuka Kiba. Salam kenal, Shion-sama." Ucap Ino disertai anggukkan kepala dari kiba.

"Salam kenal. Apa kita bisa kabur dari sel ini?" tanya Shion

"Bisa. Serahkan pada ku, Shion-sama. Hei! Penjaga!" teriak Ino lantang.

"Ha! Ada apa!" jawab penjaga tersebut sambil menatap Ino kesal.

"NINPOU! SHIN-TEN SHIN NO JUTSU!" ucap Ino membentuk sebuah segel. Atau tepat nya jurus. Seketika, roh Ino langsung berpindah ke tubuh sang penjaga, lalu diambilnya kunci sel dan membuka pintu sel tersebut. Kiba dan Shion langsung kabur sambil menggendong tubuh asli Ino.

"KA'I" ucap Ino menyelesaikan jurusnya, dan kembali ke tubuh asli nya.

"Ayo! Kita lari sekarang,!" ucap Kiba.

"Tapi, kita lebih cepat jika melompati ranting-ranting pohon." saran Ino.

"Tapi, aku bukan kunoichi seerti kalian," ujar Shion mengingatkan bahwa ia bukan ninja.

"Naik lah ke punggung ku, Shion-sama," tawar kiba sambil berjongkok, demi memudahkan Shion untuk naik ke punggung nya.

"Err.. ba..baiklah.." jawab Shion agak gugup.

"Ya sudah, ayo pergi.." kata Ino, di sertai anggukkan kepala KibaShion.

Di perjalanan menuju desa kirigakure...

'Kenapa.. kalau aku melihat kiba yang menggendong Shion-Sama, rasanya... sakit, dan.. Perih di dada ini? Apa iya aku cemburu dan aku menyukai Kiba? Oh, Kami-sama, Tolong beri aku jawaban!' batin Ino.

"Ino-san, Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shion.

"Ah,, aku? Aku baik-baik saja kok, Shion-Sama" kata Ino sambil tersenyum yang... Dipaksakan? Shion hanya membalas senyuman ino.

'Aneh, ada apa dengan Ino? Tidak biasa nya dia terlihat murung seperti ini? Apa jangan-jangan dia cemburu ya? Melihat ku menggendong Shion-Sama? Lho? Kenapa aku berpikir ke arah situ sih? Masa' Ino cemburu? Dan.. tak mungkin jika aku menyukai Ino. Tapi.. jika iya, kami-sama.. bantu aku!' seru Kiba membatin.

Akhirnya,mereka bertiga sampai di desa kirigakure. Dan membawa Shion ke kamar nya, di kantor Pemimpin desa tersebut. Ya, bisa di bilang kalau Shion adalah anak tunggal dari pemimpin desa kirigakure.

"Err.. Ino-san, Kiba-san, bisa kita bicara? Di dalam kamarku. Ayo." Ajak Shion ke kamar nya. sedang kan Kiba & Ino hanya menurut.

Di Kamar Shion..

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu, kalau aku dapat meramal. Kalian... saling Suka." ucap Shion pada Kiba dan Ino.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

'GAWAT! Bagaimana kalau dia tau? Kalau aku mulai menyukainya?' batin Kiba dan Ino bersamaan.

"Ya, hanya itu," kata Shion mengakhiri perkataan nya. Kiba dan Ino? Ber- SweatDroppe- Ria

Keesokan harinya...

"Terimakasih atas pertolongan kalian kemarin" kata Shion sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sama-sama,Shion-Sama, kami pulang dulu, jaa-nee~" ucap Kiba dan Ino dan langsung pergi menuju desa Konoha Gakure..

Skip Time,, di Desa Konoha, tepat nya di Kantor rokudaime-hokage...

"Kerja yang bagus! Ino-chan! Kiba! " ucap Naruto.

"Arigatou gozaimashita, Naruto-sama!" jawab Ino dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Kalian boleh keluar.." lanjut Naruto. Kiba dan Ino pun akhirnya keluar dari kantor hokage.

Di jalan...

"Hei, Ino..." ujar Kiba membuka suara.

"Hm? Ada apa Kiba?" tanya Ino.

"Makan Ramen di kedai paman Teuchi ya! Aku lapar nih.. " ujar Kiba yang membuat Ino ber-sweatdroppe-ria.

"Tapi, sayangnya aku tidak membawa uang ku,, " ucap Ino terlalu jujur (?)

"Kalau begitu, aku yang bayar!" ucap Kiba yang langsung menarik tangan Ino tanpa meminta persetujuan dari yang di tarik (?)

Setelah selesai makan...

"Ino, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu.." ucap Kiba yang membuka suara untuk menghilangkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. ( aseeekk! #plaakk..)

"Hee? Apa itu?" tanya Ino dengan sangat antusias. Juga mata yang BLINK-BLIK! #oke, lupakan -,-

"AKU SUKA KAMU," ucap Kiba yang sukses membuat Ino memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"K.. kau,.. s.. serius.. K.. Kiba? " tanya Ino gugup.

"Tentu saja. Jadi.. apa.. kau mau? Kalau kita Jadian?" tanya Kiba H2C alias Harap-Harap Cemas.

"M..mau.. K..Kiba.." jawab Ino gugup dengan muka yang memerah juga tertunduk.

Keesokan harinya...

"Hei! Ino-PIG! Aku sudah pacaran lhoo.. dengan Sasuke,, dia bilang begini "Sakura, aku menyukaimu, aku ingin kita pacaran" dan aku jawab Mau! Aaaa... so sweet sekali dia!" ujar Sakura senang sambil mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang punya? Heh, Sakura-Forehead? Aku juga punya tau! " ucap Ino bangga tak mau kalah.

"Hah? Benar kah? Siapa? Siapa?" tanya Sakura yang telah mengibarkan bendera bergossip (?)

"Dia—" kata-kata Ino terputus karena ada yang memanggilnya.

"Hai! Ino-chan!" ujar cowok tersebut.

"Nah, Itu dia, Sakura-Forehead." kata Ino sambil menunjuk pria tampan tersebut.

"K..K..KIBA!"


End file.
